Dirty secrets, Awkward blabbering
by Diana-ILH
Summary: A lazy boring afternoon turns to chaos when Marth spills a secret.


**I don't own anything from SSBB!**

**I really wanted to write something.**

**I didn't care what, just a simple oneshot.**

**And just so you know it might get confusing.**

**Anyways,**

**I tried to make it funny. Enjoy!**

**R&R. :)**

* * *

'I found out something, truuuly amazing. Something no one would ever want to hear! Their privacy so invaded, what they thought was so well hidden, their DEEP dark seeecret. I know it, I _know_ it. But! How? How!? To bring it into the world, news such as this deserve only the highest form of humiliation. And why do I want to do it? Why do I wan to expose _such _delicate and classified information? Easy. I'm, bored,'

It was the afternoon, not only were the smashers bored, but they were stuck with each other. Horrible combination when you think about it. Especially since today, Marth would cause a living room full of embarrassment and awkwardness.

Ike, Snake, Samus, Zelda, Link, Pit, and Pikachu were all in the living room. Sitting with nothing to do. Nothing was spoken, not one word. But Marth, was fidgeting and twitching like some sort of loon on a sugar high. He'd accidentally, slip out a chuckle or two, with the rest of the smashers giving him weird looks.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to spill. It was as a good a time as ever, and he couldn't stand it any longer.

Marth sighed.

"Ike, Samus thinks you're a bad kisser.." Marth patted his shoulder, showing fake sympathy.

Ike looked shocked.

"What..!?"

Everyone turned to Ike,

(Samus) "Huh!?"

(Snake) "What..?"

(Zelda) "Samus!?"

(Link) Laughs.

(Pit) "Oh no.."

(Pikachu) "Piika?"

"Marth!" Zelda yelled looking at him.

"Samus!?" Ike turned to her.

"What? Don't look at me I never said anything.." Samus said starting to blush.

"Wait just the other day, you sai-"Zelda started, but Samus reached over to cover her mouth.

"Shut up!"

"So it's true?" Ike spoke.

Link was still laughing.

"N-No..." She said still blushing

"When did you guys even start dating?" Snake asked.

"Around the time Marth started stealing my underwear." Zelda gave Marth a death stare.

"W-wait! Me!?" Marth said blushing.

"Don't hide it!" Zelda yelled.

"Creep!" Pit said out loud.

"Me!? At least I've kissed a girl! You're what 14, 16? And you STILL haven't even touched a girl!"

Marth said getting really angry now.

"W-well, shut up!" Pit said blushing.

"At least he's not as much of a loser as you." Snake spoke up.

"Hey, you can't talk, remember the time you thought Zelda was into you? So you sent her those flowers and she thought it was from Ike, so he ended up with her!? Classic!" Link said while laughing.

"Wait, you guys were together?" Samus asked them both.

"Well.." Ike started.."

"Just that.. you know.. One night.." Zelda said looking away.

"Wait, I thought she never got them!" Snake said surprised.

"Zelda, you were with Ike? A hook up!?" Marth asked.

"Hey Link! You still wet the bed!" Samus said pointing at him.

Everyone looked,

"WHAT!?"

"Wh- NO! Ugh, It was one time!" He said trying to explain himself.

"Wait, that one time.. When your bed was really wet… That's what it was!?" Pit asked worried.

"Why were you in my room!?" Link asked Pit, mad.

"I was the one who stole your sword, then broke it!" Pit said admitting his guilt.

"Wait you blamed me!" Marth yelled.

"And then I blamed Pikachu!"

With that pikachu's cheeks sparked, he looked pissed.

"Pikapikachuupika pika pika chu! Chu pika, pikaaaa chu!"

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Anyways, you dirty rotten stealer!" Link yelled.

"Hey don't blame me, I wouldn't have had to steal it if Zelda could've just killed the stupid spider herself!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, hey! No, I have nothing to do with this!" Zelda said trying to defend herself.

"On the contrary! Zelda you're supposed to be mine!" Snake said kneeling next to her.

"Get away! I thought you got the message when I kicked you out while I was taking a shower!"

Zelda said trying to get away.

"Jeez, calling Marth a creep!" Pit spoke up.

"Hey! You wear sandals, Mr. Fruity!" Link said.

Pit gasped,

"They are fashionable, _and _comfortable!"

"They're ugly!" Link said.

"You're UGLY!" Samus yelled at him.

"That's not what you said a couple nights ago Samus!"

Link said feeling awful proud of himself.

"Wow, she gets around." Marth stated.

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" She yelled at Marth, looking madder than she ever had before.

"It means you cheated on me!" Ike spoke out.

"You have no room to talk!" Samus retorted.

"Zelda! LOVE ME!" Snake said taking her hand.

"Leave me alone!" Zelda said standing up.

"No Zelda! LOVE ME" Marth ran to her side.

"Get off her nuts!" Link said.

"Don't get in other people's business!" Samus exclaimed.

"Hey! Marth's the one that started this!" Link said pointing at him.

"Hey! I just wanted Ike to run away crying that's all!" Marth said.

"Bastard! Now look what you've caused! It going to be awkward for weeks!" Ike said.

Everyone decided to part ways into their rooms now. Since then Marth stopped stealing Zelda's underwear and started buying some for himself. Zelda and Samus continue to be friends while Ike and Snake still drool over them. Pit has moved to more likeable shoes, Nikes. Pikachu still hates them all, Link no longer wets the bed, and everyone continued to secretly hate each other.

'Never again will I expose such news, not in a room fulll of snooping weirdoes. _I feel violated.. Oh so violated…'_


End file.
